Then you'll be my pearl
by Toni
Summary: A series of vignettes looking at four GFFA couples. SiriWan, AP, HL, LM.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All movie characters are the creation of George Lucas, and Mara Jade is the creation of Timothy Zhan. As for Siri Tachi, she belongs in the Jedi Apprentice books. I haven't read any of them. I'm just happy playing with the SW toys and am not making any money off of this.

Thanks so much to Little Vampire Bites for her editing and support.

Then I'll be Your Pearl

Of all the people I thought I might see in the Temple's Great Hall, I never expected to see her again. Siri Tachi had left the Jedi Order forever. Hadn't she joined those slavers? Yet, there she was. Siri looked a little hardened from her time with Krayn and his gang, but she was still breathtaking, and her green eyes still sparkled.

As soon as Siri saw me, she ran right over and gave me about the biggest hug I had ever had from her.

"You knew I was on my Trials, didn't you?" she asked, a smile starting to form.

I replied, "No, the Council doesn't tell us these things."

Siri was about to stamp her foot. "I am terribly, terribly disappointed in you, Obi-Wan. You really thought I'd join Krayn?"

"All right, I did find it hard to believe," I answered.

"And you know what I learned?"

"What?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"That I've got attachments here without even trying. And that's not a bad thing, because I'd rather be here than anywhere else." Siri stepped closer to me as she watched me carefully to see my reaction. I really had no interest in stopping her.

Still, I had to ask "What about the Code?"

"I know it as well as you do," she replied. "But who else would keep you from being so serious and by-the-book?"

"You always were the best." I smiled. But then I had to tell her what I had been going through.

"When I thought you'd left the Jedi Order, it hurt."

Siri answered, "Like when Master Qui-Gon died," suddenly becoming serious.

"It's terrible, but you can't keep yourself from hurting ever again," she continued.

"I suppose not." I answered.

"Besides, they say that when we die, we become part of the Force like a drop of water in the ocean. So if I die before you, I'll be your pearl in that great ocean."

"That's about the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me." I replied.

I stroked her thick blond hair. And with that, I knew we needed to be somewhere more private.


	2. I truly, deeply love you

I Truly, Deeply Love You

As Padme and I were about to be led into the arena, I was impressed by how in control she was. Probably I shouldn't have been surprised, though, I'm sure she thought she had enough self-control for both of us. I've never been one to think first and do later – I act and react. It's a tendency that, I'll admit, has caused me to do things that I have regretted later. It'll probably get me into trouble someday, but it's who I am. And really, is feeling deeply so terrible? It seems to me that's what separates us sentient species from the droids.

At that point, Padme turned toward me as whispered "I truly, deeply love you" so that only I could hear. My heart skipped a beat. It was quite possibly the most wonderful, beautiful sentence I've heard in my life. But for some reason I had to make sure it wasn't just the fear of being killed talking. So I replied, "I thought we'd decided not to fall in love – that it would destroy us."

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway," was all Padme said. But then she leaned up against me, as if to whisper something in my ear. "Before we die, I want you to know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Anakin."

My heart beat faster than I ever thought possible. This was my angel, in my real, waking life, telling me I was the one for her? I didn't care about what might happen in that arena anymore, as long as I was with the woman I had loved ever since I was nine.

We held hands as we were led into the arena. It was really like there wasn't anyone else in the galaxy but the two of us. Of course, that could only last a moment until we'd be fighting for our lives, but I forgot about that for a minute.


	3. A princess and a guy like me

A Princess and a Guy Like Me

As the _Millennium Falcon _looked like it would stay in the asteroid for a while, I could finally relax. I turned toward Leia, who was making an attempt to clean some part of my ship, and realized that we could have an amazing moment together. You gotta take advantage of having private time with the girl you like and who you're sure likes you back, even if she won't admit it.

I took Leia's hand. She looked a little scared. Well, I've got quite an effect on someone who claimed to have no feelings for me.

"Stop that," she tells me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Stop that," she repeats. "My hands are dirty."

Please. Like I cared? I know an excuse when I hear one.

"My hands are dirty too. What're you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Leia asked.

"You're trembling," I told her.

"I'm not trembling," she said. I didn't exactly believe her, but at least she was giving me the signal that we could go further than we had before.

We kissed and it felt right. It was fabulous. I hadn't had a kiss like that before, and I've had more of them and more, well, going beyond that then I want to admit. I hoped that the moment would last forever. In the real galaxy, it lasted until we were interrupted by that irritating, prissy protocol droid.

Still, it was the beginning of Leia and me as a couple. I'd never been happier.

Who would have thought, a princess and a guy like me?


	4. Strange Destinies

Strange Destinies

As the _Jade Shadow_ landed, I went to meet Mara. At first, I wondered what she was doing on the jungle moon. Not that I didn't want to see her. Actually, I have to admit, my heart skipped a beat as she walked up to me.

Mara then announced, "Well, Skywalker, I don't want to kill you anymore."

"That's an improvement in our relationship," I said.

"So I've come to ask if you'd train me."

As I looked into her amazing green eyes I realized that I couldn't say no.

"Of course," I started. "I've actually wanted to start training you for a long time."

Mara looked shocked to say the least, but I thought I could see a smile starting.

"I can't decide if you're the most forgiving or the most idiotic man I've ever met."

I replied, "I'd like to think it's the first."

"Me too, actually, now that I've gotten to know you and kind of like you."

I had to laugh. "Why, is that a compliment from Mara Jade?"

"You can take it that way," Mara answered after a beat. "Did you know you look boyish when you laugh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Figuring I should say something, well, professional, I continued with "Welcome to Yavin IV."

"Thanks, Skywalker," she said. And actually, Mara never left permanently. And one thing led to another and the rest, as they say, is history.

Looking back over my life, I have to wonder how I got to where I am today. I'm sure I'm the only one who has a relationship with their father that began as a lightsaber duel, a relationship with their sister that began as a crush, and a relationship with their wife that began with her being ordered to kill me.


End file.
